Generally, mobile devices provide various communication capabilities to users. Currently, users may access the Internet through personal mobile devices. For example, users may read local and world news headlines and/or short summaries on a mobile device, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), mobile phone, pager, etc. Users may also receive alerts and predetermined triggers, such as stock movement and other events. However, the amount and type of information received may be limited due to hardware and physical limitations of a mobile device. For example, information received on a mobile device may not be easily viewable due to the limited screen space of a mobile device.
While mobile devices may access information through the Internet, access to a corporate or other network may be limited. Also, information transferred from a server on a network to a mobile device may require conversion to a form viewable on a mobile device. This process may require restructuring and re-writing applications and other modifications. Oftentimes, users may need to access critical data and other information stored on the user's personal computer located on a corporate (or other) network. However, such information may not be easily accessed through a mobile device due to conversion and display limitations. Thus, information retrieval may be limited to mobile users.
Mobile devices and wireless networks rely on a broad spectrum of technology. In comparison to personal or desktop computers, each class of mobile device may currently represent a unique hardware and software platform. For example, mobile phones and PDAs may have varying capabilities and limitations as computing devices and client devices accessing corporate and other networks. The wireless networks that support mobile devices may be similarly diverse.
In addition, users may find viewing, storing, sending, and maneuvering through information displayed on a mobile device to be difficult and limiting. This may be due to the lack of customization available on mobile devices.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.